


Birthday Headcanon {DCEU}

by deanmonreigns



Series: DCEU Writings [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Kara Danvers & You, Kara Danvers/Reader, Kara Danvers/You
Series: DCEU Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832998
Kudos: 6





	Birthday Headcanon {DCEU}

**KARA DANVERS:**

  * * * *

    * _Kara being a kid on Christmas day, when your birthday comes.  
_
    * _Kara throwing you the best birthday party ever.  
_
    * _Being grateful that she threw you a birthday party.  
_
    * _Kara being so excited.  
_
    * _hugging you tightly, while saying happy birthday.  
_
    * _Kara being extremely happy when you love her gift.  
_
    * _Kara + guests singing happy birthday, while you blow out the candles._




**DIANA PRINCE:**

* * *

  * _Diana being super excited, even more, excited than you._
  * _Looking up birthday ideas._
  * _Planning a birthday party for you._
  * _Booking a huge venue._
  * _When it’s your birthday, she’s super excited._
  * _Diana inviting your friends and family._
  * _Diana saying happy birthday every few seconds._
  * _Diana getting you a lot of presents._
  * _Diana begging you to get ready._
  * _Diana putting a blindfold on you when you are dressed._
  * _When Diana takes the blindfold your family and friends yell ”surprise.”_
  * _Being extremely overwhelmed._
  * _Diana being extremely proud of how the party turned out._
  * _Diana swooning over how you interact with your family and friends._
  * _Thanking Diana for throwing you a party._



**BRUCE WAYNE:**

  * * * *

    * Bruce waking you up with light kisses.Pulling you closer to him.
    * Giving you passionate kisses.
    * “Happy birthday baby.”, then starts to kiss you, pulling you on top of his body.
    * Morning sex.
    * Bruce making you breakfast.
    * Bruce treating you like a queen.
    * Bruce giving you multiple presents.
    * Taking you to a restaurant for a romantic lunch.
    * When you’s come back home you see a rectangle box and two small box’s.
    * Bruce telling you to open them, which you do.
    * Finding out it’s a dress (long), diamond earrings & a necklace.
    * Bruce telling you to put on the dress on.
    * Bruce helping you put the necklace on.
    * Kissing your neck, then kissing your lips.
    * ““I have a surprise for you.”
    * Bruce putting a blindfold on you.
    * Bruce taking you on a yacht.
    * Having a romantic dinner.
    * More kissing.
    * Stargazing
    * Drinking a lot of champagne.
    * Romantic sex.




**CLARK KENT:**

  * * * *

    * _Clark treating you like a goddess..  
_
    * _Waking you up with light kisses.  
_
    * _“Happy birthday, babe.”  
_
    * _Filling the room with roses._
    * _Clark giving you lots of gifts._
    * _Making a birthday cake for you._
    * _Clark being extremely affectionate._
    * _Clark being super duper romantic._
    * _Taking you out to dinner at a fancy restaurant._
    * _Romantic sex._




**MON-EL:**

  * * * *

    * _He doesn’t really understand the concept of it until Kara tells him._
    * _Mon-el being super excited._
    * _Basically looking up birthday ideas/ birthday present ideas._
    * _Trying to make you a birthday cake but failing._
    * _Getting Kara to help him plan a surprise party for you._
    * _He ends up getting Kara to help him get you a birthday gift._
    * _Mon-el giving you flowers._
    * _Trying to make you breakfast._
    * _Saying happy birthday to you._
    * _Giving away the surprise birthday party just before you enter Kara’s apartment._
    * _Mon-el being super goofy._
    * _Eating a lot of party food._
    * _When Mon-el takes you home from the party, the both of you end up going to a small diner & ordering take out._
    * _Having a movie marathon._
    * _Mon-el looking at you with so much love._




**BARRY ALLEN:**

  * * * *

    * Barry being super excited.
    * Planning everything a week before.
    * Making breakfast for you.
    * Barry filling the room with ballons, that have photos of you’s together hanging on the string.
    * Spoiling you.
    * Lots of party streamers.
    * Barry giving you flowers.
    * Barry throwing you a surprise party.
    * Barry basically hugging you/ kissing you all day.
    * when the party is finally over, you’s both go home.
    * Barry making a romantic dinner.
    * Passionate sex.





End file.
